Heaven
by LuxKen27
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by the manga, chapters 371-374. Kagura is granted her freedom, then killed by Naraku. What kind of afterlife does she envision?


Title: Heaven

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (divergence: Chapter 374)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, character death

Word Length: 1376

Summary: Kagura is granted her freedom, then killed by Naraku. What kind of afterlife does she envision?

Author's Note: This piece was inspired by the manga, chapters 371-374, when Kagura is killed by Naraku. I advise you to read these chapters in complement with this story; it is a wonderful display of Takahashi's artwork and emotion.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

"_For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her" © 1966 Paul Simon_

.xxxxx.

"Kagura…I shall set you free." Naraku's mouth lifted slightly in a small smirk as he held out his hand to the wind witch.

_What?_ she thought, swallowing convulsively. Sweat began to trickle down her neck as she stared at her creator. _Why would he say such a thing, after what I've done?_

"It is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Kagura found her voice. "Would you really give me my freedom?" she asked him, eyes narrowing.

Naraku grunted and lifted his palm. She watched as it began to pulse and grow, until a red mass formed in the center. It took the shape of a heart, replete with veins, muscle, and throbbing heartbeat.

_That's my heart!_

"I'll give it back to you," he told her. "You will no longer be tied to me, or anybody else. You will be free, Kagura."

In her astonishment, she watched as her heart faded from his hand and returned to her. She lifted a hand to her chest and felt it, beating steadily. _Could it be…he will let me live?_

Naraku laughed at her, his poisoned miasma tentacles shooting up out of nowhere and slicing through her body. Kagura gasped, clutching at her chest.

"Don't worry, I avoided your _precious heart_," he mocked her, shooting more venom through the tentacles.

With the last ounce of her strength, Kagura lifted her fan and cut the tentacles. The dead ends fell away as she was pushed back by her own attack. She fell to her side, her hand still at her chest. Her heart was still beating rhythmically in her chest, as if she was merely asleep.

"Go wherever you want," Naraku called after her. "Your short life will be filled with agony and despair!"

_That bastard, that fucking bastard! _she thought, her mind beginning to cloud over as the poison circulated in her bloodstream. The holes left by the tentacles were beginning to bleed. Her entire body was throbbing with miasma, the poison pricking sharply under her skin and turning her insides into mush.

Her feather floated lightly to the ground, landing in a sea of beautiful flowers. She crawled off of it, her body weak from the loss of blood.

_How appropriate,_ she mused wryly, _to land in an open, beautiful field._ She looked down at the flowers, wafting gently in the breeze. It was a serene place, filled with the light, summery scent of tranquility.

"Where shall I go now?" she said aloud. _I do not deserve to die in such a quiet place._ "I am free to do as I please, tied down to no one."

_No one._

A vision of Sesshoumaru floated into her mind.

She shook her head. "No, my heart is my own!" she said fiercely, but her words hung in the air, empty and sad.

_If only I could see him, one more time…_

Oh, Sesshoumaru wouldn't care. He didn't the last time she was so close to death. If not for his human ward, her life would've ended much sooner, washed downstream, her body eventually floating out into the open ocean. But that little brat was bent on saving her, and the great taiyoukai jumped in as well. It would've been quite amusing, if her life hadn't been in danger.

Kagura shook the memory away. No, it was obvious: her body was beginning to paralyze under the poison. Her breathing was beginning to slow. She sat in a pool of her own blood.

She was going to die here. Alone.

_Why did that bastard have to be right? _she thought angrily. _Why is my freedom filled only with despair?_ Her head bent, her eyes closed as the agony washed over her. What a horrible way to die: completely aware of it.

A tear slipped down her cheek, mingling with the blood under her knees. She watched as the breeze lifted the flower petals once again, their scent becoming overpowering, sickeningly sweet.

Then the smell changed.

She looked up and saw him, standing before her. He was magnificent, with full body armor, two sharp blades at his hip, the fur he wore over his shoulder marking his status as a powerful demon. His face was impassive, as usual, as he stared down at her.

Her heart took a painful beat. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, not quite believing he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

He gazed at her. "I followed the scent of Naraku's miasma," he said, his tone devoid of emotion.

Kagura laughed weakly. "Are you disappointed then, to come all this way and not find him?"

"I knew it was you."

Kagura exhaled sharply, the action causing her body to seize with excruciating pain. Her heart was beginning to race, each pulse inching her closer to death.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare down at her as if she was no more interesting than a bland rock. His hand drifted to the hilt of one of his swords, and he paused, as if in thought.

Kagura's eyes followed the motion. _Tenseiga, can you heal me? Is that what he wants?_ Her heart continued to beat rapidly, a spark of hope shining dimly underneath the waves of agony.

His hand fell back to his side, and with it, all of her hope vanished.

"You're leaving?" he inquired.

"Soon," she replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." _I'm glad I was able to see you…one last time…_

.xxxxx.

…_What a dream I had_

_Pressed in organdy_

_Clothed in crinoline_

_Of smoky burgundy_

_Softer than the rain…_

Kagura opened her eyes. She found that she was lying in a field, similar to the one where she died. The flowers were yellow, but not glaringly bright or smelling of such sweetness as that place. The sky above her was blue and cloudless, the sun warming her softly.

She breathed deeply. Her body was whole, light, airy. She felt not as if she was lying among the flowers, but on top of them. Her kimono was different than the one she wore in life, too, soft and light, deep red in color, complimented by the white obi around her waist. Her hair floated freely around her face.

For the moment, she allowed herself to enjoy her surroundings, her lush clothing. For the first time in her life, she felt absolutely peaceful.

Then the smell changed.

…_We walked on frosted fields_

_Of juniper and lamplight_

_I held your hand…_

Kagura smiled as she caught sight of him. He was as magnificent as he'd ever been, but there was something softer in his countenance. He had no body armor, no swords, no mokomoko swathed across his shoulder. He wore a simple white kimono crested with his family's coat and white hakama. Most invitingly, his hair swept freely behind him, glinting silver with hints of blue.

He kneeled at her side, taking her hand in his. "Are you ready, darling?" he asked, his face softening with a smile.

"I'd go anywhere with you," she replied.

He laughed at that, a mix of genuine humor and male pride. "Then let's go." He leaned over her, his arms wrapping around her, his hair falling around them like a silver curtain. She reached up towards him, letting him lift her from her bed of flowers, draping her arms around his neck and twining her fingers through his hair.

She felt him smile as she pressed her lips to his, but she was not feeling playful. One of her hands drifted to his face and she drew a finger down the markings on his cheek. She _felt _the change in his embrace, _felt _the low growl in his throat, _felt _his heart pick up speed.

He pulled away. "There's plenty of time for that later," he whispered to her, his features aglow with feral hunger. His golden eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Good," she sighed, relaxing against him.

He turned, setting off in the direction of the horizon. His hair fell back behind him, and she was exposed to the sun again, to the gentle breeze that floated around them. But she was not afraid. Finally, she felt safe, warm, protected…

…_And when I awoke_

_And felt you warm and near_

_I kissed your honey hair_

_With my grateful tears_

_Oh, I love you…_

…and loved.


End file.
